Gouki
CN Oughur Human Rogue 7 / Streetfighter 4 HP: 83 (11 HD) Init: +7 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 20 BAB: +9/+4 Attack: +2 Defending Dagger (1d4+2 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 13, CON 16, INT 12, WIS 13, CHA 15 Saves: Fort +11, Ref +07, Will +04 Skills: Appraise +11, Bluff +16, Decipher Script +3, Diplomacy +16, Disguise +6, Escape Artist +3, Forgery +3, Gather Information +16, Handle Animal +5, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (Geography) +6, Knowledge (Local) +17, Listen +8, Search +8, Sense Motive +11, Spot +8, Survival +6 Languages: Common, Oughur, Shou Feats: Combat Expertise, Improved Feignt, Improved Initiative, Leadership, Great Fortitude Possessions: +2 Defending Dagger, Vest of Protection +5, Amulet of Natural Armor +3, Ring of Protection +1 Patron: Oughur Spirits Features Human Qualities Sneak Attack: Gouki deals an extra 4d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: Gouki can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Evasion (Ex): If Gouki makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. This ability can only be used if Gouki is wearing light armor or no armor. If Gouki is helpless, he does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense (Ex): Gouki gains a +1 bonus on Reflex Saving Throws made to avoid traps and a +1 Armor Class bonus against attacks made by traps. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Gouki can react to danger before his senses would normally allow her to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Always Ready (Ex): Gouki is always ready for combat, and gains a +2 bonus to Initiative checks. Streetwise (Ex): Gouki is familiar the ways of thugs and rogues, and gains a +2 bonus to all Gather Information and Knowledge (Local) checks. Stand Tough (Ex): Twice per day, when Gouki makes a successful Fortitude saving throw (DC = damage taken from one attack), he can turn normal damage into subdual damage. Combat/Tactics: Gouki tends to eschew personal combat, having retired to become something of an administrator. When confronted, he tends to delay combat for as long as possible, until he gains some kind of advantage that he can exploit. Because he regularly travels with a small cadre of body guards, he enjoys battles in which he and his protectors have the advantage of numbers. Friends/Allies: Gouki is known as the ‘Bandit King’ because of the band of bandits who he commands. As their leader, Gouki feels that he has the trust and service of the bandits who work with him. Foes/Enemies: Being a notorious bandit leader, Gouki has few friends within the Shou Empire, or Altathair, the destinations of most caravans that get raided. And, though he is a Oughur from the Eastern Wastes, the indigenous tribal nomads consider him a threat and enemy as well. Appearance: Gouki is getting on in life, and his appearance reflects that. His lifestyle also is reflective in his appearance. His hair is salt-and-pepper, with more salt than pepper, and is kept fairly short. Gouki does not have a beard, but perpetually sports black and white stubble on his face. His once battle-hardened body has become portly and flabby as he became more accustomed to living the easy life. Personality: In his younger days, when he was an angry youth looking for revenge, and to carve out his own niche in life. Today, Gouki very little resembles that youth. Having lived on the spoils of his raids for many years, he expects and appreciates the finer things in life- fine food, clothing, women, artwork, and anything else that tickles his fancy. His is somewhat eccentric in his own way, but beneath all of that is the same ruthless individual who has been known as the ‘Bandit King’ of the Eastern Wastes for years upon years. History: Gouki was born the son of Oughur goat herders in the year 1095, in the Eastern Wastes. Reared in the typical Oughur way, Gouki grew up learning the ways of his forefathers. Gouki was taught to not to aspire, and to simply continue the ways of his ancestors. The rational used by his parents, the elders of his tribe, and most nomads living in the Eastern Wastes, is that, if such a way of life was good for their parents, it was good for them as well. That such a way of life was prescribed by their deities, supposedly, only added to the stigma that Gouki had no choice in life but to continue on in the manner of his parents, and their parents. When Gouki was twelve, he had his first major encounter with outsiders, strangers who did not hail from the Eastern Wastes, who look different, speak differently, and believe ideas completely foreign to the natives. He was out alone, looking for a sheep that had disappeared from his family’s flock. While looking for the animal, he encountered a caravan that was heading west, filled with traders from Shou Empire. He stayed clear of the wagons, but marveled at the goods that they were carrying to the markets of the places that existed to the west of the Gates to the East, the mountain range that marked the westernmost boundaries of the Eastern Wastes. From this point on, the young Gouki became enthralled with the trade caravans that traveled that vast lands of the Eastern Wastes. His people believed in a strict policy of isolation and segregation, so Gouki knew nothing of these people, what they carried, or to where they were taking their goods. The grandeur in which some of the trade convoys carried themselves, however, struck a chord in the young man. In 1112, when Gouki was seventeen, a rival tribe attacked and slaughtered his tribe, killing nearly everyone that Gouki knew. He, himself, escaped the carnage, as did a handful of others. According to the guidelines prescribed, supposedly, by their deities and their ancestors, those survivors were supposed to wander alone through the Eastern Wastes, where they would either expire, or be found by another tribe, where they would either get adopted into that tribe, or executed. Gouki, swearing revenge at the tribe who slaughtered his people, chose to willfully ignore the tenets passed down through the generations. Along with only three others, he found a new home in the mountains, the remains of the proto-Oughur people who lived in the area before that Falling of the Stars, and planned to launch an offensive against those who wronged him. In order to successfully do that, however, he needed funds, and more individuals to help him. For both, he turned to the trade caravans that had always enthralled him. Though he did not know what most of the goods that caravans carried were, he understood that they were often expensive and valuable. So, along with his followers, he began attacking traders passing through the region, hijacking and stealing their goods, ransoming their lives, and other activities that slowly grew the relative power of him and his followers. Two years later, Gouki had accrued enough to extract his revenge on those who had disrupted his life. He killed all of the men of that particular tribe, and took their women and children as trophies and slaves. Though he accomplished what he had set out to do, Gouki never stopped raiding trade caravans. He had learned the power that material worth brought with it, and was intoxicated with its power. For decades, he and his followers raided caravans and attacked traders passing though the Eastern Wastes. With the expatriates from other tribes who came to join him, and the mercenaries hired with the money he accrued, Gouki and his raiders continued to gain prominence in the region. Among the Shou, who came to know of him, Gouki began to be known as “Bandit King” Gouki, for he was the king of the bandits of the Eastern Wastes. Gouki, as the years passed, transformed his hideout into something of a palace with the vast resources he had to command, and did become something of a king. His tastes grew more sophisticated than that of a simple peasant herder who yearned for revenge against enemies who had wronged him. He grew portly and overweight, a far contrast from most nomads living on the steppes. Whether it was though sheer coincidence, or self-fulfilling prophecy, Gouki become something of a self-styled monarch. Motivations and Goals: Gouki continues to seek to live the fine life that he has been living since becoming the ‘Bandit King’. Gouki knows he is getting on in age, but does not seem to be interested in grooming or designating an heir. Barring unforeseen circumstances, Gouki wishes to live out his remaining days in the Eastern Wastes, living the fine life, as he sees it, from his mountainous hideout.